Le crocodile et le canari
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: UA : Quand un crocodile voit un canari, il veut le dévorer et donc lorsque cet oiseau voit ce reptile, il s'envole. Mais que se passe t-il une fois que le canari se transforme en prédateur à son tour ? Yaoi Sanji X Zoro. Hommage à SvartAlfe.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Le crocodile et le canari  
><span>Couple :<span> Sanji X Zoro (quoi, si j'ai une batte pour qu'on me frappe ?)  
><span>Genre :<span> Yaoi  
><span>Résumé :<span> Sanji, un jeune homme blond de 21 ans, cuisinier dans un grand restaurant de Paris, la capitale de la haute gastronomie, s'amuse à afficher ses nombreuses conquêtes de femmes, son caractère macho faisant tomber bien des cœurs.  
>Il est aussi délicat dans sa drague que lorsqu'il met main à la pâte, ce qui lui a donc valu son rang de chef cuisinier. Une rumeur circulerait comme quoi il aurait obtenu ce titre non pas seulement en montrant ses talents culinaires mais aussi en venant à rendre amoureuse la directrice et gestionnaire du restaurant.<br>Cette fine bouche réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, entraînant avec lui un ego dénué de toute modestie. Oui, car après tout, qui aurait put s'imaginer qu'il arriverait à tout ces exploits, venant d'une famille si modeste, dont il n'avait pas hésité à couper les ponts, et même construire une haute palissade entre leur deux mondes.  
>Zoro, lui, possède une couleur de cheveux bien particulière : verte. Il est professeur du maniement des katanas dans un grand centre parisien au caractère très japonais. Il passe des heures en seule présence de ses lames. Il parle très peu souvent, s'exprimant bien plus par ses techniques ou son regard perçant... En tant que plus grand de sa catégorie, il était appelé comme « l'œil de faucon ». Certain venaient à le prendre pour un muet, d'autre pour un sage, et une dernière partie pour un grand. Mais après tout, un grand sage se montre muet. Il avait la particularité de ne jamais s'attacher à ses élèves. Il apprenait certaines de ses bottes secrètes aux meilleurs d'entre eux.<br>Lorsque l'on ignorait à quoi il ressemblait et que l'on connaissait juste ses exploits, on était très vite surpris à sa rencontre. Tous l'imaginaient si vieux... Mais non, il ne l'était pas, il était même au top de sa forme à l'âge le plus parfait : 21 ans. En même temps, il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant à cela : dès sa plus tendre enfance, il fut livré à lui-même, se devant de survivre dans un orphelinat où seule la loi du plus fort régnait.  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Si ce résumé vous dit quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour rien. En effet, suite au décès de la regrettée auteure SvartAlfe, j'ai demandé à sa sœur si je pouvais reprendre son histoire et en écrire la suite, frustré de la voir non terminée car, il faut l'avouer, cette fiction est purement et simplement superbe. Le UA bien ficelé, les sentiments incroyablement bien décrits, l'histoire qui donne envie de voir la suite... J'ai décidé de garder son résumé, car je trouvais que c'était très bien pour bien présenter l'histoire. Après demande auprès de la sœur de Svart, nous avons décidé que je referais l'histoire du début, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ma version. Ne restons pas plus sur les traces du triste passé, et disons-nous tout simplement qu'il faut...

**~Enjoy !~**

* * *

><p>Quatre heures trente. Ce matin, dans Paris, deux hommes se réveillent.<br>Tous deux prennent un petit-déjeuner équilibré, se donnant des forces pour la journée qui les attend. Ils se dépêchent de finir de se préparer, ouvrent leurs esprits à la ville, se détendant ils sortent, et se rendent à leur lieux de travail respectifs.  
>Après s'être lavés les mains, sans lesquelles leurs vies seraient réduites à néant, ils commencent à exercer leur art.<br>Pour l'un, l'art culinaire.  
>Dans ses cuisines, seul, il aiguise ses couteaux, range ses couverts, nettoie ses plats, tout en imaginant de nouvelles recettes qu'il pourrait faire goûter à ses nouveaux clients comme à ses habitués.<br>Pour l'autre, l'art de l'épée.  
>Dans son dojo, seul, il s'assied sur son coussin, et commence sa séance de méditation matinale, une musique de bouddha-bar en fond sonore, tout en imaginant de nouvelles techniques qu'il pourrait apprendre à ses nouveaux élèves comme à ses habitués.<br>Mais, si deux êtres partagent la même solitude matinale, alors une coïncidence, ou encore, comme nous l'appellerons ici, un acte du destin, décide de les unir, et ils ne sont alors plus vraiment seuls...

* * *

><p>Sept heures cinquante. Toujours assis, Zoro décide de se lever, sentant les premiers rayons du soleil venir se poser sur son corps maintenant parfaitement détendu. Il commence alors l'entraînement, avec, dans ses mains, ses plus chers compagnons.<br>Hélas pour notre autre jeune homme, ce fut un tout autre soleil qui vint poser ses rayons dans les cuisines de Paris.  
>« Sanji, je pourrais te parler deux minutes ? »<br>Le chef releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui s'adressait à lui.  
>« Hmm ? »<br>Elle s'approcha alors de lui, ses longs cheveux roux se déplaçant au rythme de ses pas emplis de grâce. Elle était l'héritière du restaurant où Sanji travaillait, et donc, sa seule supérieure dans les cuisines.  
>Après un silence pesant et voyant que la jeune femme ne commençait pas et gardait son air crispé, Sanji se décida à (ou plutôt, osa) demander, tout en levant un sourcil (le seul qu'il a, en fait) :<br>« Nami-swan, que se passe-t-il ? »  
>Le visage de la rousse devint immédiatement rouge de colère.<br>« Quoi, tu ne le sais même pas, en plus ! N'essaie pas de faire l'innocent, tu m'as _trompée_ ! »  
>Sanji se gratta derrière la tête, cherchant vainement une excuse.<br>« Voyons, Nami-swan... Tu ne voulais même pas que l'on s'affiche ensembles, comment peux-tu appeler cela « tromper »... ? »  
>Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme fulminait, et de la fumée allait certainement sortir de ses oreilles d'une minute à l'autre.<br>« _Et alors_ ? Tu me dois tout ! Ta place de chef, ta réputation en tant que grand cuisinier, ton salaire de ministre, ton magnifique appartement dans lequel _elles_ arrivent_toutes_ à rentrer... Tu ne devrais même pas penser à me « tromper », même si l'on n'est pas ensembles officiellement ! »  
>Le blond essayait de comprendre, cherchant avec quelle femme il avait bien pu s'afficher récemment.<br>« De qui parles-tu, Nami-swan ? Avec qui ai-je bien pu te... « tromper » ? »  
>La rousse fit un signe de balayement de la main, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était insignifiant.<br>« Allez, fais un effort pour te souvenir, au moins ! Nico Robin ! Cette magnifique ex-top modèle qui a décidé de s'offrir à l'archéologie car voulant découvrir plus de ses racines égyptiennes ! »  
>Sanji réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le mot « tromper » était assez exagéré, ici. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils sortaient ensembles ! Le blond pensait qu'ils étaient seulement des sexfriends, en quelque sorte... Et puis, il ne se souvenait pas. Qui était cette Nico Robin, déjà ?<br>« Bien sûr, tu n'as pas hésité à ce qu'elle te ramène jusque _devant_ les cuisines, pour que tous les cuistots la voient ! Bonjour la discrétion ! Et puis, du coup, tu es arrivé en retard ! Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que cela va se passer comme ça ? »  
>Le blond tilta alors. Il se rappelait, maintenant. C'est vrai qu'elle était sublime, cette Robin... Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le seul top model qu'il s'était faite ce mois-ci, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait frimer de se faire de très belles femmes devant les autres cuisiniers.<br>Il essaya une dernière manœuvre.  
>« Oh, mais, Nami-swan, je suis-... »<br>Mais la rousse ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser, ni même de se justifier.  
>« Il n'y a pas de « Nami-swan, je te demande de m'excuser » qui tienne ! Tu es <em>viré<em> ! »  
>Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux.<br>« _Quoi_ ? »  
>La jeune femme soupira de résignation.<br>« Pour deux semaines. »  
>Elle ne laissa cependant pas le temps au blond de souffler.<br>« Je te mets en « arrêt maladie ». Pendant ce temps-là, tu auras un stage intensif qui va te faire suer, je ne veux pas que tu sois en vacances ! Si le restaurant arrive à bien marcher pendant ton absence, tu seras finalement licencié. »  
>Sanji se mordait si fort l'intérieur de la joue qu'il en saignait, lui aussi maintenant en colère.<br>« Nami-swan, je n'hésiterais pas à dire comment tu m'as sélectionné pour ce poste, comparé aux autres cuisiniers... Alors... »  
>Nami le regarda narquoisement, savourant déjà son triomphe.<br>« Sanji-kun, tu es certainement l'homme le plus pathétique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir en ce monde. Vas-y, je t'en prie. Je n'aurais qu'à répliquer qu'il n'y a que ça de bon chez toi ! Que tu es bon au lit, mais qu'en cuisine, c'est autre chose ! »  
>Le maintenant ancien chef était pâle, voire complètement translucide. Était-ce dû à sa colère, ou alors au sang qui se déversait lentement dans sa gorge, qui déclenchait cela ? Certainement les deux, puisqu'il se mordait à cause de sa colère.<br>Il dénoua son tablier le plus délicatement possible, le posa sur la table, et se dirigea vers la porte pour partir, mais Nami l'arrêta.  
>« Attends un peu, Sanji-kun. Je dois te donner ce qu'il te faut pour ton stage, tout de même. Et signe moi ton arrêt maladie, ici. Oui, là. Parfait ! Bien, maintenant, prends ça, et pars. Hors de ma vue. »<br>Il saisit la liasse de papiers de stage, et, sans un mot, après avoir signé où son ancienne amante lui demandait, il quitta la pièce.  
>Lorsqu'il eut finalement assez marché pour se calmer un tant soit peu, il donna un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle, qui tomba. Des déchets tombèrent, avec un mouchoir blanc au-dessus. Bien. Elle demandait la paix, elle. Elle, au moins. Elle ne résistait pas et se rendait de suite.<br>Calmé cette fois-ci entièrement, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, avec des pigeons face à lui.  
><em>Stéréotype parisien.<em>  
>Il remua ses pensées un certain temps, puis se décida à regarder les papiers de stage.<br>_Apprentissage et perfectionnisme sur le maniement des lames japonaises._  
>Cela devait être assez spécial, et plutôt épuisant. Nami avait parfaitement choisi, il fallait se le dire. Lorsqu'il vit que sa première leçon commençait à neufs heures, il se leva.<br>Il nota l'adresse, et, comme il la connaissait, se décida à partir.  
>Ce n'était pas très loin, à cinq rues à peine du restaurant. Elles étaient peut-être un peu longues, mais vu toutes les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, le trajet allait être rapide.<br>Zoro regarda son cadrant solaire, situé au sol. Ses élèves allaient arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil, balayant la salle pour voir si elle était bien préparée au tourbillon d'énergie qui allait bientôt arriver.<br>Elle était claire, spacieuse, dépourvue de décoration. Seule une longue barre qui réunissait le sol et le plafond, autour de chiffres en arc de cercle : son cadran solaire, était présent.  
>Sur tout un pan du mur se trouvait une baie vitrée, ce qui donnait sa clarté à la pièce, et, de l'autre côté, une rangée de miroirs permettait aux élèves de se corriger en analysant leurs mouvements.<br>Dans un placard, au fond d'un côté, se trouvaient tous les équipements, et une petite étagère contenait les papiers officiers : les licences, les rendez-vous, les listes d'inscrits...  
>D'ailleurs, il devait vérifier celle d'aujourd'hui.<br>Il ouvrit son agenda, et regarda à la date d'aujourd'hui.  
><em>Mercredi 17 juillet :Ace, Luffy, Vivi, Chopper, Usopp.<em>  
>Le nom de Chopper avait été barré. Zoro fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi. Chopper ne s'était pas particulièrement mal comporté. Il ne maîtrisait pas toutes les techniques parfaitement : il lui restait un peu de travail, alors pourquoi avait-il barré son nom aujourd'hui ?<br>Soudain, il remarqua la note en bas de la page : _« Chopper remplacé par cuisinier »_. Il se rappela alors : la folle furieuse rousse qui voulait faire faire un stage à son chef cuistot. Il sourit : il allait, assurément, bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.  
>Il partit donc vers l'entrée, prêt à accueillir ses élèves, accompagnés de son nouveau fardeau.<br>Sanji arriva devant les grandes portes vitrées du bâtiment. Nami aurait pu choisir de lui faire faire de la calligraphie, du yoga, des techniques d'arts martiaux, de la cuisine japonaise, ou même l'apprentissage du japonais, mais il avait droit aux « techniques de sabre de Maître Roronoa ».  
>Sur les papiers que Nami lui avait donné, le chemin pour aller jusqu'au « dojo » était indiqué. Drôle de nom pour une simple salle d'entraînement.<br>Il haussa les épaules, puis traversa le hall. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire enjôleur à la réceptionniste, puis, en montant les marches, de regarder les culottes des demoiselles qui partaient vers le lycée où l'uniforme mini-jupe et chemisette était obligatoire.  
>Il avait même remarqué que, pour celles qui se dirigeaient vers le stand de cuisine japonaise, le tablier était largement plus long que la jupe.<br>Il se mit alors à espérer vivement que les filles de son stage porteraient elles aussi des vêtements courts ou moulants, façon ninja. N'était-ce pas cela le plus pratique pour combattre ?  
>Arrivé au deuxième étage, il tourna à droite, et arriva dans un long couloir, l'avant-dernière porte sur sa gauche l'attendant.<br>Car oui, tout le monde attendait impatiemment Sanji pour l'admirer. Même une porte.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et vit que le cours ne commençait que dans cinq minutes.<br>Il se risqua tout de même à frapper : il devait au moins se présenter, et cela fait toujours bonne impression d'arriver en avance.  
>La porte s'ouvrit.<br>« Le cours ne commence pas avant cinq minutes... Ah, mais vous êtes le nouveau. Mes élèves habitués savent qu'il faut rentrer à l'heure exacte. Vous devriez vous changer, pendant ces cinq minutes restantes. »  
>Un jeune homme était devant lui. Sa peau était mate, ses yeux et ses cheveux verts clairs contrastant avec son teint. Ses sourcils étaient bizarrement froncés, certainement de naissance. Il avait un air strict, mais, malgré cela, on ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il pratiquait un art tel que celui de l'épée. Il semblait musclé, mais mince et svelte.<br>« Désolé pour l'intrusion. Je souhaitais simplement me présenter au maître Roronoa. Il n'est pas là ? »  
>Soudain, une voix indignée s'éleva derrière lui.<br>« Il est en face de toi, crétin ! »  
>Zoro fit un signe de tête qui signifiait que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait disposer. Sanji ne s'était pas retourné pendant ce mouvement, et, lorsqu'il le fit, personne n'était derrière lui.<br>Il regarda alors le jeune maître, et se gratta la tête, gêné de son erreur.  
>« Désolé... A vrai dire, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus vieux. »<br>Sanji eut l'impression que Zoro soupira, mais il ne put le voir correctement.  
>« Et donc... Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la tenue adéquate. »<br>Re-grattage de tête.  
>« Non. Je suis ici en stage car ma patronne me l'a demandé. Mais les couteaux de cuisine et les sabres sont différents ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment son raisonnement... Et-... »<br>Il se rendit alors compte qu'il parlait seul. Il fronça un sourcil (le seul qu'il a, en fai- * SBAFF * Désolée), puis suivit Zoro jusqu'à un placard.  
>Il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement fluide, la porte s'arrêtant à un centimètre du nez de Sanji.<br>Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Zoro prit un kimono noir identique au sien, et le tendit au blond, qui avait maintenant l'occasion de mieux voir son futur maître.  
>Comme il l'avait deviné auparavant, la silhouette du jeune homme était mince, svelte, et musclée. Il était un peu moins grand que Sanji, et le cuisinier put distinguer des bras minces et de petits poignets (pour un homme, tout du moins) lorsqu'il lui tendit l'habit. Il avait également des mains parfaitement entretenues (il pouvait dire ça car lui-même prenait soin de ses mains, son outil de travail).<br>Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment mettre le kimono, que déjà Zoro était reparti pour mettre en place les équipements d'entraînement dans la salle.  
>« Mais... Je mets ça comment, moi ? »<br>Une voix s'éleva encore derrière lui.  
>« Viens par là. »<br>Sanji se retourna, et cette fois-ci, aperçut un brun, pas très grand et semblant plus jeune que lui, avec une silhouette incroyablement mince, lui parler. Il avait une cicatrice en dessous de son œil gauche.  
>Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil du côté de Zoro, et n'ayant même pas un semblant d'attention, il se résigna à aller se faire aider par l'inconnu.<br>Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un vestiaire et des douches à côté du dojo. Il fut surpris par la propreté de la salle : il n'y avait aucunes odeurs nauséabondes, comme celle de la transpiration, comme dans les vestiaires de sport traditionnels.  
>Un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et la peau encore plus mate que celle de Zoro le regarda et s'en alla, avec un fin sourire. Le second, avec les cheveux lui aussi noirs et des tâches de rousseur l'ignora, et la seule femme, aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux marrons, qui se trouvait dans les vestiaires lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût et de rejet. Il crut entendre un faible murmure « et dire que Chopper ne peut pas venir à cause de cet idiot qui n'y connait rien... », mais se dit qu'une femme ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de choses.<br>Sa voix était dure, et il savait bien que c'était également elle qui l'avait traité de crétin tout à l'heure, mais il persista à se dire que derrière cette attitude se cachait une magnifique expression lors de l'orgasme qu'il pourrait lui donner...  
>Il reprit ses esprits lorsque celui qui lui avait proposé de l'aide tout à l'heure prit le kimono de ses mains et lui fit signe de s'approcher.<br>Alors qu'il lui montrait comment le mettre correctement, il apprit que son nom était Luffy.  
>Sanji se présenta alors à son tour, expliquant qu'il n'était pas là par envie mais par obligation.<br>Le brun, choqué, lui expliqua à quel point il était honteux d'être là, si ce n'était par pur plaisir. En effet, Sanji s'apprêtait à passer deux semaines avec l'as de ce domaine.  
>Oui, le blond ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait.<br>Vraiment pas.  
>Finalement, au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, le temps passait.<br>Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard à la séance, et Luffy se plaça immédiatement en tailleur, sur un coussin libre, dos à la baie vitré, face aux miroirs et à Zoro.  
>Le blond sourit.<br>« Bon, bah ça va, on a rien raté ! »  
>La jeune demoiselle soupira bruyamment, et ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de tout le groupe.<br>Après un instant de vague hésitation à quoi faire pour la suite, il décida de faire de même que Luffy : il s'installa à côté, sur le dernier coussin libre, et reproduit chacun des gestes des élèves : il ferma les yeux, posa les mains sur ses genoux, et attendit.  
>Il aurait du chercher le silence, la paix intérieure, la méditation, l'attitude parfaite, pouvoir faire abstraction de toutes ses pensées, et rentrer dans un univers où il n'aurait eu pour but que de perfectionner ses techniques de sabres.<br>Au lieu de cela, il attendit, ouvrant quelques fois son seul œil visible, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait.  
>Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula.<br>Il avait eu le temps de remarquer un pan mural dont l'eau courrait tout le long pour finalement venir s'effondrer dans un petit bac d'eau claire entouré de pierres.  
>Alors qu'il se disait que c'était fichtrement joli, et qu'il regardait avec attention le trajet de chaque gouttelette, un <strong>BANG<strong> sonore retentit.  
>Zoro avait sorti un gong et l'avait fait retentir, sans que personne n'ait pu s'en apercevoir.<br>Alors que Sanji avait sursauté, les autres ouvrirent leurs yeux lentement.  
>Le blond les regarda, complètement incrédule, et cinq minutes passèrent encore dans le silence le plus complet.<br>Finalement, lorsque Zoro sembla satisfait de leur état, il annonça que la leçon débutait maintenant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Je sais que ça y ressemble plutôt bien pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas si je continuerai comme cela, et pour l'instant, je suis un peu fatigué car il est bientôt 23h... alors bonne nuit !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vous avais promis un chapitre, nous y voici ! Chapitre 2 du Crocodile et du Canari~ Oh, avais-je oublié de dire que les personnages sont OOC ? Bon bah voilà, vous savez, maintenant XD  
><span><strong>PS :<strong> **NON**, cette histoire n'est **PAS A MOI**, mais à **SVARTALFE**. **OUI**, j'ai demandé la **PERMISSION **et je l'ai **OBTENUE** par sa sœur, touchée par ma demande car je veux continuer à faire vivre cette auteure et cette histoire. Alors **ARRÊTEZ DE ME HARCELER** et lisez les **NOTES D'AUTEUR**, svp T_T  
>Bref.<p>

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p>Sanji jeta un coup d'œil de part et d'autre, voyant que les autres prenaient le temps de bien ouvrir leurs paupières alors que lui avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup.<br>Il faut dire, il était bien content de pouvoir enfin les ouvrir après dix longues minutes.  
>Il sentait déjà venir le calvaire interminable, tous les matins.<br>Le blond essaya de chercher un point commun à toutes les personnes présentes, parce que pour avoir pris cette formation par choix, il fallait vraiment être fou.  
>Il ne trouva qu'une espèce d'ambiance qui semblait imprégner chacun.<br>Il haussa les épaules, puis se mit à réfléchir un petit peu.  
>Selon lui, il n'avait rien commis de bien grave.<br>Pourquoi méritait-il une punition pareille ?  
>Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à cacher ses conquêtes ou alors comment il était parvenu à son grade.<br>Il profitait de toutes les opportunités, les saisissaient dès qu'elles étaient à portée de main.  
>Était-ce là quelque chose qui méritait seulement une punition ?<br>Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il se jura d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette foutue formation.  
>Nami allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir.<br>Finalement, il vit que les autres commençaient à se lever, et fit de même.  
>Néanmoins, à force de penser, il était un peu désorienté.<br>Il se leva maladroitement, et du s'aider de ses mains.  
>Sanji crut entendre un « on a du boulot » murmuré, mais n'y fit pas attention.<br>Il remarqua alors que les autres commençaient à s'échauffer, chacun différemment.  
>Il essaya d'en recopier un ou deux, mais il était un peu perdu.<br>Jusqu'à ce que son sauveur arrive.  
>« Sanji, c'est bien ça ? Testons ta résistance, d'abord. Allonge-toi par terre, sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. »<br>Le blond s'exécuta rapidement, alors que Zoro lui saisit la jambe gauche, la plia contre son ventre, et commença à appliquer de longues et profondes pressions.  
>« Ne te raidis pas. Respire. Ça me permettra de pouvoir pousser encore plus. C'est un exercice exprès pour ce muscle. »<br>Alors qu'il continuait ses explications, le maître sabreur passa le plat de sa main sous la cuisse de Sanji, saisit un bout de peau, et se déplaça dans la continuité du muscle.  
>Le blond se raidit et serra la mâchoire. Les yeux exorbités, il fixait Zoro, appliqué à sa tâche.<br>Mais comment pouvait-il être si calme alors qu'il était en train de lui faire un mal de chien ?  
>« Détends-toi, j'ai dit. Tu es beaucoup trop tendu. Tu ne pourras jamais progresser si tu restes comme cela. »<br>Vivi les regardait narquoisement.  
>« Déjà, commencer à se détendre, ça serait pas mal... »<br>Piqué au vif, le concerné se releva soudainement. Il faillit se cogner au front de Zoro, mais ce dernier eut le temps de se relever avant.  
>Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper la jeune femme, Sanji sentit une main sur son col.<br>« On se calme. Et je parle pour vous deux. »  
>Vivi prit un air supérieur, et regarda le blond de haut, avant de retourner à ses entraînements.<br>Sanji respira profondément, et tenta de se calmer.  
>Finalement, il baissa lentement son poing, et la séance pouvait enfin commencer pour lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois la séance finie, Sanji prit un temps pour reprendre sa respiration.<br>Tout cela l'avait étonnamment épuisé.  
>Oui, c'était étonnant.<br>En fait, le blond avait carrément envie de s'y remettre maintenant, et voir jusqu'où ses limites physiques lui permettraient d'aller.  
>Normalement, les difficultés se tenaient aux palais de ses clients, ou alors, le plaisir pour les femmes.<br>Mais là, il devait se satisfaire lui-même, et il voulait voir où étaient les limites de son corps et de son esprit.  
>Une fois son souffle reprit, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires.<br>Les trois autres hommes discutaient activement, notamment de l'altercation entre Vivi et Sanji qui avait eue lieu plus tôt.  
>Luffy ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, un éternel sourire peint sur ses lèvres.<br>Usopp tentait de soutenir le blond, mais Ace répliquait par des remarques assassines.  
>Sanji les regarda, et remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à leur niveau, à leurs techniques ou encore à leur présence pendant le cours.<br>Il fronça les sourcils, et demanda quelque chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
>« Vous venez tous les jours ? »<br>Luffy le regarda, et rit doucement.  
>« On vient dans nos temps libres ! Je travaille comme boucher, alors ça ne m'en laisse pas beaucoup, mais j'en profite ! »<br>Usopp lui sourit doucement.  
>« Je viens le mardi, le mercredi, et le vendredi. Et à chaque fois à cet horaire-là, c'est le seul que permet mon planning : je suis informaticien alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre non plus. »<br>Puis, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers le dernier restant.  
>Ace soupira, mais, en voyant le regard de Luffy, il se décida.<br>« Je viens le mardi et le vendredi soir... Après mon entraînement de boxe. Il faut dire, on n'est pas à l'abri de malades. Ou de crétins. »  
>Il ponctua la dernière partie en regardant Sanji, et sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse que Luffy lui faisait.<br>Le blond haussa les épaules, et il partit à la douche, rapidement suivi par les autres.  
>Quand tous furent propres, Luffy et Ace partirent ensembles.<br>Usopp resta un peu pour discuter avec lui, mais décida de partir lorsque Sanji lui expliqua qu'il restait pour rendre son kimono à Zoro.  
>Assis sur un banc pour patienter, il s'était mis à réfléchir, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.<br>Décidemment, ce jour serait à graver dans les annales.  
>Blagues à part, son comportement et les réflexions qu'il venait d'avoir étaient peut-être exagérées.<br>Il fallait qu'il travaille son self-control.  
>Mais il n'y arriverait que si Vivi arrêtait de le provoquer sans cesse.<br>Soudain, il entendit un bruit de douche.  
>Pourtant, il n'y avait sûrement plus personne dans les vestiaires, à cette heure-ci.<br>Le prochain cours devait être dans quelques temps.  
>Il se rendit dans le couloir qui séparait le vestiaire des hommes de celui des femmes, et remarqua une porte seule.<br>La porte de Zoro.  
>Il s'approcha, et regarda à travers la serrure, tout en se demandant ce qui lui prenait de faire ça.<br>Il fut récompensé par un spectacle des plus appétissants.  
>La vue du dos de Zoro, et surtout, de ses hanches.<br>Le regard de Sanji s'arrêta longuement sur les fesses de son maître qui semblaient fermes, avant de continuer vers le bas, admirant ses jambes fines.  
>Puis soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait.<br>Il se releva d'un coup, et alla se rassoir sur le banc, honteux des pensées qui venaient de traverser son esprit.  
>Et qui en plus de ça, semblaient résolues à y rester.<br>En fait, il aurait carrément voulu le voir de face, aussi.  
>L'eau couler sur son corps, son torse, son...<br>Non, non, non.  
>Sanji n'était certainement pas pédé.<br>Et c'est là que l'exercice de détente de tout à l'heure revint à son esprit.  
>Il avait senti ses mains sur ses jambes, son souffle sur son oreille...<br>Finalement, la douche s'arrêta.  
>Il prit en hâte le kimono et s'était planté devant la porte.<br>Puis la tentation l'avait eu.  
>Il repassa son œil dans le trou de la serrure, et fut une fois de plus récompensé.<br>Zoro avait maintenant pour seul habit une serviette nouée autour de la taille, qui ne laissa pratiquement rien à l'imagination.  
>Il avait une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de tracer la ligne de ses hanches jusqu'à la serviette gênante.<br>Zoro rangea le matériel qu'il restait, puis se dirigea vers la porte.  
>Il sentait une présence qui l'observait, l'attendant derrière la porte.<br>Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit que cette présence était un blond.  
>Qui avait les yeux pile poil là où la serrure de la porte se trouvait il y a deux secondes.<br>Après un silence gênant qui lui parut une éternité, le blond essaya de balbutier quelque chose.  
>« Je suis désolé... C'était pour votre, euh, kimono... Voilà voilà... Désolé, merci à vous... »<br>Sanji était magistralement tombé par terre en se prenant la porte. Le kimono était tombé, et il avait juste eu le temps de le ramasser et de le donner tel quel.  
>Déplié.<br>Après un essai de révérence respectueuse qui se solda par un échec, le blond commença à s'en aller.  
>Zoro sourit : cela faisait plutôt longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un de tel.<br>Une personne expressive.  
>Il fallait dire, la plupart de ses élèves ou de ses « collègues » n'étaient pas très joyeux.<br>« Sanji. »  
>L'intéressé se retourna et répondit d'une petite voix.<br>« Oui ? »  
>Nouveau sourire.<br>« J'ai un autre horaire, si tu veux t'entraîner. Tu manques vraiment de technique, on voit que tu n'en es qu'à tes débuts en matière de sport physique. »  
>Sanji se renfrogna un petit peu à ces paroles, et voulut répliquer « si, mais dans un sport bien spécial », mais s'en empêcha.<br>« Le cours est dans trois heures, et il durera une heure de plus que celui-ci. Tu as le temps de t'acheter un kimono, comme ça. »  
>Le blond réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.<br>Zoro lui adressa un petit sourire, puis ferma la porte.  
>Sanji se dépêcha alors de sortir.<br>Il n'avait que trois heures pour trouver un endroit où acheter un kimono et se préparer.  
>A vrai dire, il était tellement pressé qu'il ne fit même pas attention aux décolletés, aux jupes courtes, ou aux petites culottes qui se laissaient entrevoir dans la rue.<br>« Je ne suis décidément pas dans mon assiette... »  
>A force de chercher de partout, il finit par en trouver un dans un magasin de sport.<br>La vendeuse qui l'avait conseillé lui avait fait un rentre-dedans qui frôlait la vulgarité, et avait même glissé son numéro dans la poche du kimono acheté.  
>En sortant, Sanji le jeta à la poubelle.<br>« Au moins, j'ai encore un minimum de succès. »  
>Il se rassurait.<br>Il passa ensuite chez lui chercher des affaires de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange.  
>Puis espéra que les élèves du prochain cours allaient être un peu plus sympathiques.<br>Finalement, il repartit et arriva une demi-heure en avance, pour pouvoir se préparer convenablement.  
>Une fois cela fait, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.<br>Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le début du cours.  
>Il fit deux-trois mouvements, pour voir si le kimono ne tombait pas.<br>Ça avait l'air de tenir.  
>Il n'y avait absolument personne (pas d'homme, en tout cas) donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment vérifier, mais si ce que Luffy lui avait montré était la bonne façon de le mettre, alors il l'avait à peu près suivie.<br>Il surveilla sa montre, et, une fois à l'heure pile poil, il toqua puis entra.  
>« J'ai failli attendre. Installe-toi. Nous allons reprendre l'échauffement. »<br>Zoro avait parlé avant même qu'il ne soit rentré. Il était assis en tailleur, dos à lui, tous les accessoires étant installés d'une façon bien précise dans la salle. Sanji s'assis donc à son tour, devant son instructeur. Il prit son temps pour le regarder, l'analyser, l'observer. En somme, l'admirer.  
>« - Mais... Nous ne sommes que deux ? »<br>- Je n'ai rien à faire de plus aujourd'hui, et toi aucune contrainte au niveau des horaires. Alors comme ça, nous nous occupons tous les deux. »  
>Zoro avait toujours les yeux fermés.<br>« C'est une sorte de cours particulier, si tu veux. »  
>C'est en terminant cette phrase qu'il les ouvrit.<br>« Il faut développer tes bases. En plus, l'abonnement qu'a pris la femme qui t'as inscrite stipule bien que tu dois avoir un maximum de cours par jour, pendant les deux semaines qui arrivent. Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui : mardi, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »  
>La séance commença sur ces précisions. Pendant une heure, Sanji enchaîna foulées, flexions-extensions, roulades, séries d'abdominaux, pompes et autres exercices qu'il ne put nommer, mettant ainsi son endurance à l'épreuve.<br>Une fois tout cela terminé, Sanji s'assis les mains sur les genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle.  
>« Cette heure d'exercice m'a permis de tester ton endurance, et ta souplesse. Tu es peut-être plus doué que je l'imaginais : tu tiens bien. »<br>La dernière phrase fut la seule que Sanji retint, le reste des paroles du maître étant un flot incompréhensible de mots, tant il était fatigué. Mais il fut rappelé à la réalité par Zoro.  
>« Prends un katana, nous allons commencer à nous entraîner sur les techniques de combat, car tout à l'heure je n'ai pu voir que ta condition physique. »<br>Sanji croyait que le maître l'avait remarqué pendant l'entraînement au katana au cours précédent, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.  
>Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir, car Zoro s'était installé derrière lui, et posa ses mains sur les siennes. La majorité de la séance fut ainsi, le maître aidant l'élève dans ses mouvements. Le blond profita de chacun des mouvements, chaque détail qui s'offrait à lui : les muscles si fins de son instructeur, son odeur envoûtante, son souffle haletant. Lorsque Zoro n'était pas derrière lui, il restait devant et observait Sanji, critiquant d'un ton sévère toute faute.<br>Finalement, lorsque la séance se termina, les deux hommes firent un bilan du cours, et Sanji put voir un sourire éclairer le visage de Zoro. Ses traits s'étaient soudainement affinés, et cela l'avait rendu bien plus rayonnant. Une fois cela fait, le maître se dirigea vers les douches par une porte cachée, et le cuisinier décida de passer par la porte principale, quand il fut arrêté par une voix.  
>« Tu peux passer par cette porte-là, ce sera plus pratique. »<br>Lorsqu'il vit l'expression à moitié convaincue de Sanji, il s'expliqua :  
>« Tu es un homme, tout comme moi. Et il n'y a qu'une salle de douches. »<br>Le blond suivit donc son maître, lui faisant dos lorsqu'il se déshabilla. Sanji se souvint alors que son gel douche était dans son sac, dans les vestiaires... Il fallait qu'il aille les chercher.  
>« Tu peux prendre les gels douches qu'il y a là, si tu n'en as pas. »<br>Mais Zoro était certainement l'un des hommes les plus perspicaces à qui Sanji eut jamais affaire. Le cuisinier commença alors à se savonner, en redoublant d'effort pour ne pas poser son regard sur son professeur. Il finit donc par fixer le mur carrelé devant lui. Oh, une fissure, là. C'est beau, une fissure.  
>Mais sa contemplation fut stoppée par l'entente d'un bruit derrière lui : Zoro venait de poser un tabouret sous les douches.<br>« Installe-toi. »  
>Le blond le fit sans même réfléchir, et, une fois assis, il sentit un liquide froid glisser sur sa nuque, puis des mains expertes le masser.<br>« Tu vas enfin pouvoir te détendre un petit peu... C'est très important après une leçon. »  
>Zoro massa alors tout le dos de son élève, faisant glisser ses doigts fins sur la peau sensible. Sanji n'en menait pas large : il essayait de penser à autre chose, ne voulant pas montrer l'effet que lui faisait son instructeur, mal à l'aise et se sentant rougir. En plus, il avait l'impression que Zoro prenait tout son temps et profitait lui aussi. Selon les gestes du maître, le cuisinier se courbait, raidissait ou se détendait... Il était un petit peu comme une poupée aux fils imaginaires.<br>Celle de Zoro.  
>Finalement, le blond rentra chez lui, et vit que douze appels avaient été manqués sur son répondeur. Mais il n'avait ni envie de rappeler, ni envie de cuisiner... Il était juste épuisé, et il entendait presque son lit l'appeler. Il vérifia à quelle heure serait sa prochaine leçon : demain, 9h30. Il régla donc son réveil sur 8h10, puis se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'effondrer sur les draps.<br>Sanji se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Certes il n'était pas gay, mais Zoro lui avait fait de l'effet aujourd'hui, c'était indéniable. Peut-être que ce qui lui plaisait chez lui, c'est qu'il était inaccessible ? Le fait qu'il soit au dessus de lui hiérarchiquement, et dans la maîtrise de son art... Sûrement, oui. Il était idiot de se faire des films comme ça. À la fin du stage, il se le ferait et on n'en parlerait plus.  
>Et il s'endormit sur ces douces pensées.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le style d'écriture a changé vers la fin du chapitre. Je suis désolé si ça vous a gêné mais c'est que je bossais sur ce chapitre depuis un moment déjà. Car oui, même si je ne produis pas, ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire ! Sur ce, je vous dis à tchaô bonsoir et à un prochain chapitre~ (car oui, je vais terminer mes fanfics ! é_è)<p>

_See you !_


End file.
